A Moment Of Breath
by DkzDiva
Summary: Troy goes to war and leaves his pregnant wife and daughter alone. A plane crashrs down, and Troy's missing. Maybe dead. Now Gabriella is alone with 2 children, and everybody is telling her to move on, because he's not coming back. Is it true?
1. It's too early

A Moment of Breath

Troy and Gabriella are both 21 they have a daughter Noël, who is 2 years and 9 months old. Gabriella is 6 months pregnant, but they don't know the sex, they want it to be a surprise until the baby is born. They got married at the age of 19, so they have been married for 2 years. Troy is in the army and he has to go to war. Even though all he wants is to stay with his family. He only had 2 months left in the army, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to war.

"Baby don't cry I'm coming back in 2 months, or maybe less."

"But Troy I want you here with me and Noël, and what if you aren't here when the baby comes"

He kissed her forehead. "I will be"

"But I want you here now" she looked in to his eyes, with tears storming out.

"Baby I'll come back to you again I promise" he kissed her passionately and touched her belly. "You have to stay in there until daddy comes home again." Gabriella cried harder, just like Noël.

"Daddy don't leave me" Troy got down on his knees, so he could face Noël.

"Princess I'll come back to you, I promise you that" he kissed her, and gave her a hug, as he felt his jacket beginning to get wet from her tears.

"Baby you have to let go."

"No." she cried harder.

"Noël look at me" she looked up and met his eyes.

"I love you, but you have to let me go" she nodded and gave him a kiss. "I love you too"

Troy stood up and looked at both of them, before he walked out. Knowing this could actually be the last time he ever saw them. He wiped away his tears before he gave the house one last glance.

_2 weeks later_

"Mommy?"

"Yes Hunnie?" Gabriella said looking down at her 2 year old daughter.

"Is daddy coming back again?"

Gabriella looked down, not wanting to answer this question, but knew she had to. "Yes he is" she said knowing it might be a lie. The phone rang and Gabriella rushed over to it.

"Hello"

"Hey baby, you miss me?" Gabriella's face lightened up as she heard Troy's voice.

"Of course I miss you, I wish you were home now"

"Me too, but hey I'm fine, and nothing happened to me"

"Daddy?" Noël said as she could here Troy's voice on the phone.

"Brie give Noël the phone" Gabriella did as Troy said and handed the phone to Noël.

"DADDY!" she screamed.

"Hey angel."

"Daddy when are you coming home?" she said in a sad tone, with her little soft voice. That made Troy get tears in his eyes.

"Soon, I miss you so much."

"Miss you too"

"You being a good girl to mommy?"

"Uh Huh"

"Good that's my girl, baby I love you." he kissed in to the phone and Noël did the same. "I love daddy too."

God how Troy missed her, he just wished he could be there for his little girl. "Baby can you give mommy the phone?"

"Bye daddy" Noël said handing the phone to Gabriella.

"You know she really misses you and so do I"

"And I miss both of you too, but just keep waiting for me I promise I'll come home again. Sorry Babe I have to go. Love you. Bye" He hung up before Gabriella could say another word.

Noël looked at Gabriella with a sad face. "Mommy I want daddy"

"Me too bunny, me too" she walked over and hugged her little girl who cried in to her arms.

_A month later with Troy_

"Hey what's your name?" Troy asked one of the other soldiers. He knew he probably wasn't going back in about 2 weeks, so why not get to know some of the others.

"Jim, what's yours?"

"Troy, you think we'll come home in 2 weeks?"

"To be honest no, it looks really bad here"

"Yeah I know what you mean, you have kids?"

"Not yet, but my wife is pregnant"

"How far?"

"5 months you have any children?"

"Yes a daughter. She is almost 3 years old and my wife is almost 8 months pregnant"

"Wow, you afraid you won't be there when the baby comes?"

"Totally! I'm afraid we are stuck here for a long time, I'm afraid that I won't see my second child get born, and be there for my daughters 3 year old birthday."

"Wow, it must be hard to be away from them."

"It is and especially from my daughter, 'cause she don't know why I'm gone all the time, and we can't tell her that I may not come back. And it's hard for my wife to put on a good face for her, when she knows she may not see me again."

"What are their names?"

"My wife's Gabriella and my daughter's Noël"

"That is beautiful names, my wife's Haley."

"Bolton, Davis over here" somebody called for them. Troy rushed up, but dropped a picture, which Jim picked up.

"Hey you coming." Troy asked looking back at Jim.

"Is this them?" Jim asked looking at the picture. "It felt out of your pocket." he handed the picture to Troy.

"Yeah it's them" he said looking at them with a sad face.

"They are beautiful."

"Thank you"

_A week later_

Gabriella kept thinking that Troy probably was coming home in a week, but didn't want to get her hopes up, if he wasn't. And she hadn't said anything to Noël knowing if she did and he didn't show up, it would break her heart.

Noël touched Gabriella's stomach. "Baby" "Yep sweetie baby is in there" she took her hands and placed all four hands on her stomach, as Noël was sitting on her lap.

"Oh" Noël said as she felt the baby kicking. "Well Hunnie it's your brother or sister who is kicking pretty bad in there. You want a sister or brother."

"I don't know, what do you want?"

"I don't know baby"

"What does daddy want?"

"I don't know, I don't think he minds whether it's a boy or a girl."

"Then I don't mind" Gabriella smiled at her, she really looked up to her dad.

"When baby born?"

"I don't know, maybe in a week, maybe a month"

"Big sister" Noël said smiling that cute smile of hers, which she had definitely gotten from Troy.

"Yep sweetie you're going to be a big sister" she kissed her forehead. "I love you"

"Love you too" she kissed her mother's cheek and ran in to her room.

Gabriella looked out the window and saw a police car outside. Thinking this isn't good. There was a knocking on the door and Gabriella opened it.

"Mrs. Bolton?"

"Yes that's me"

"Well I have some sad news for you"

"No" Gabriella burst out in tears. "No I don't wanna hear it."

"I'm sorry they were on their way home, when their plane crashed down. Some of them died and some of them are missing. We don't know if your husband is alive or not yet, but if he is, he won't be for long, alone out there is really dangerous." Gabriella cried harder. "I'm sorry." he walked out leaving a crying Gabriella on the doorstep.

"Mommy, mommy" Noël yelled as she ran out to Gabriella.

"Mommy why you crying?" Gabriella hugged her not wanting to let her go.

"Mommy don't cry I'm here" Gabriella couldn't say anything all she did was cry.

This wasn't true, Troy wasn't dead. He wasn't. He was alive, she knew it. And he would come back to her. Gabriella felt her clothes get wet under her and knew it was time. No not now it's too soon. This can't be happening. Gabriella got upstairs holding Noël's hand and changed clothes. She packed a bag for her, Noël and the baby. She had to do this, with or without Troy. Even though she kept telling herself it was too early. She wasn't even 8 months pregnant. It was 5 weeks too early. 5 weeks. The baby wasn't supposed to get out now. But she had to get to the hospital soon. She helped Noël in the car and got in to the driver's seat and drove off.

_At the hospital_

"Can I help you?" a lady at the desk asked.

"Yes, my water broke. And I'm going to have my baby really soon"

"Oh" She called for someone, and a nurse with a wheelchair came.

"Hi I'm Alyson"

"Gabriella" she said in pain.

"Well take a seat" and Gabriella sat down in the wheelchair and picked Noël up on her lap. They were driving down the hall when..

"Troy"

"Troy?" Gabriella looked backwards hopefully. But to her disappointment it was another girl which had a boyfriend called Troy. She wiped away a tear as she thought of him.

_In the room_

"Mommy you okay?" she asked nervous as she looked at Gabriella.

"Sweetie, mommy is going to give birth to your sister or brother soon." she said smiling.

"Baby?"

"Yeah you are going to see the baby really soon"

Gabriella picked up her phone and dialed her mum. She had to get someone to take care of Noël. And 5 minutes later her mom came in the room.

"Oh Hunnie you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"What about Troy, shouldn't he be home by now?"

"Daddy home now?" Noël asked looking up.

"Nice work mom." she said sarcastic.

"What did I do?"

"Just take Noël with you out of here; I don't want her to see me like this"

She nodded in understanding. "Sweetie come here." Noël walked over to her grandma, but looked up at Gabriella. "Mommy I don't wanna leave you."

"Come here." she walked over to the bed and Gabriella gave her a hug and kissed her.

"Sweetie I'll be fine, I'm okay. And when you see me again, baby will be here too"

"Baby?"

"Yes baby will be here too, but you have to go with Grandma now." she nodded in understanding and walked out.

"Gabriella come on push."

"No I can't" she said crying.

"_Yes you can, do it for me" Troy smiled at her._

"_Troy I can't, I need you"_

"_Baby I'll come back to you, but you have to do this. For me"_

"_But.."_

"_Baby you can do this" he faded away._

"Troy?"

"Yes it's a boy, Gabriella you got a boy"

"A boy?"

"Yes" the doctor handed him to Gabriella. And Gabriella started crying tears of happiness. "My little boy" but she couldn't stop looking at the spot where Troy had been only a few seconds ago. Was it really just something she imagined, or was he really with her somehow?

"Gabriella's mum and Noël walked in."

"Baby." Noël said and crawled up in the bed to Gabriella.

"Yes sweetie it's baby, it's your little brother"

"A boy?" her mum asked.

"Yes mum it's a boy" she said smiling.

"Have you got a name for him?"

"Well we never thought of anything, so I don't know"

"Hmm, well I'll let you be alone with them."

"Thanks mum."

The door closed and Gabriella looked down at both of her children, now all she wanted was Troy. Noël kissed his cheek.

"He's cute" Gabriella smiled at her. "Yeah he's cute like you."

"What do you think we should name him?"

"I don't know" she looked at Gabriella.

"Hmm, what about Alexander Troy Bolton"

"Daddy?"

"Sweetie, daddy's name is Troy Alexander Bolton"

"Okay" Gabriella knew she couldn't tell the difference, but Gabriella wanted to give him all of Troy's name, in case he wasn't ever coming back.

The nurse walked in. "Well Gabriella I have to get his weight and height , I don't think you should worry even though it's over a month too early, 'cause he looks healthy"

"Good" Gabriella handed him to the nurse.

"Well he's 19 inches and he weights 5,5 pounds. In a week or so, he'll begin to get his normal weight"

"Good." he began crying. "Well I guess he wants his mommy," she handed him to Gabriella and he stopped crying. "Well I guess so."

_A month later_

Still no sight of Troy. Gabriella thought the worse thing had happened, but in her heart, she could still feel him. Like if he wasn't gone.


	2. Don't listen to them

A Moment of Breath

Gabriella was carrying Alex in her arms as she walked in to Noël's room.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Noël, happy birthday to you" she opened her eyes and clapped her hands.

"Noël 3 years today"

"Yes sweetie 3 years"

_Gabriella's POV_

"You know who is coming today?" I asked getting excited, but I guess I was getting too excited.

"Daddy's coming home?" she said clapping her hands. And I looked down, stupid Gabriella, stupid. Now you just ruined her day.

"I'm sorry sweetie but he isn't, but Shar, Tay, Chad, Lucas, Grandma, and your daddy's parents are coming.

"But daddy?" her face turned sad.

Nice work Gabriella. "C'mon sweetie I'll promise it'll be a good day anyway"

_Later that day_

"Hey Shar" I hugged Sharpay and called for Noël. "Noël look who's here"

Noël came running over to us. "SHAR" she ran right in to her arms.

"Hey sweetie I missed you, wow you're a big girl now, already 3 years" she kissed Noël's forehead.

"Look what I've got for you" Sharpay gave her a present, and her whole face lightened up. It was nice to see her happy for once, I was trying to put on a good face for her. But it was hard when all I had in mind was Troy. I was thinking about our first day as seniors.

"_Troy I love you"_

"_I love you even more babe"_

"_Do you think we're going to be together for the rest of our life?"_

"_Of course, I wouldn't change you for anything" he smiled and kissed her passionately._

"_Don't ever leave me"_

"_I won't"_

"_Don't ever leave me"_

"_I won't, I won't"_

Troy you promised you would never leave me, why now?

"Gabriella?" Why Troy why? He was all I could think of.

"Gabriella how's Noël doing without Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"Well she misses him just as much as I do"

"Well I guess she'll understand when she gets older"

"What are you talking about?" I really didn't have a clue.

"Well she has to know what happened to him. But I guess she has to be older before she'd understand"

"Happened to him? Nothing happened to him!" Now I knew what she was talking about, but he wasn't gone, he wasn't.!

"Hunnie face the truth he's not coming back. He's dead!" Sharpay said.

"NO HE'S NOT DEAD AND I'M NOT GONNA TELL HER THAT, WHEN HE ISN'T! I COULD NEVER LIE TO HER ABOUT THAT"

"Jeez Gabriella, I'm sorry but you know he's dead"

"NO TROY ISN'T DEAD" Damn, Noël looked at us with a sad look and ran outside crying. "Sweetie please don't cry" I ran after her.

I walked over to her, she was sitting on a swing, crying badly. "Mommy" she just said looking up at me with tearful eyes.

"Sweetie, baby please don't cry mommy's right here" I took her up, sat down on a bench and placed me on my lap. She cried in to my chest.

"Mommy is daddy gone?"

"No sweetie, he isn't"

"But Shar, she said he was dead"

"Sweetie look at me" she looked at me, with her blue eyes, which had now turned to grey, because she was crying badly.

"Don't listen to them! He's not gone sweetie. Daddy will come back to us, I promise. You'll see him again"

"When?"

"I don't know sweetie, but I know he's coming back to us, I can feel it in my heart. And no matter what people say about him. Don't listen to them, alright?"

"Yes mommy" she nodded. "That's my girl" I kissed her forehead and she ran inside, with me following.

"Well she has to realize he's gone and not coming back" I heard Tay tell Chad. I was about to make them stop when…

"No he's not gone. Daddy's not gone. Right mom?" She looked at me. "Right sweetie. Now go look at your presents" I smiled at her, and for some reason, she was smiling too. I thought it would take much longer for her to stop crying, 'cause I knew how much Troy meant to her, but hey he's her dad, what else is there to expect?

_Later_

All the guests had left and I was alone again, with Noël and Alex. I was walking back and forth, trying to get Alex to sleep. Noël was sitting on the floor playing with her presents. I looked outside as I saw him. But he wasn't alone I was there too.

"_Troy don't! I don't have my Bathing suit on"_

"_So? Who cares?" he smirked._

"_Bolton you know, if you push me down in the water, I'm going to take you with me!"_

"_Yeah right!" he pushed her, but as she said. She took him with her._

"_OMG you didn't"_

"_Well I told you, I would" she said giggling._

"_You're so gonna pay for this Bolton"__he told her_

"_Like you can catch me" She swam away from him. "Troy baby you know I'm a better swimmer than you"_

"_In your dreams Brie" he caught her._

"_Damn" she turned around kissing him passionately, but it was only to distract him,__as she splashed water in his face._

_He leaned back. "You're such an evil person Brie"_

"_Yeah right maybe to you, but we both know Noël loves me"_

"_And so do I" he smiled and leaned in again. And this time, she didn't do anything to him._

"_I'm the luckiest guy in the world having you as my wife and our little girl" she smiled at him._

Why did I see this for me? Just like Troy at the hospital, was he telling me not to forget about him. Because he would come back some day. Or did I only want him so bad, that I started to imagine him being here able to talk to me?

I looked down and saw Alex asleep. Troy had to come back he had to. "Alex I promise you'll meet your daddy someday" I kissed his cheek. I placed him in his cot and walked back in to Noël. "Hunnie it's time for bed"

"Alright mommy" she took my hand and we walked to her room. And I helped her with her PJ. "Sweetie?"

"Yes mommy?"

"You want to sleep with mommy tonight?"

"Yes" she said excited and clapped her hands.

Noël fell asleep really fast, but I couldn't sleep at all. It felt good to have someone beside me in the bed, but I just wished with all my heart that Troy would be here too.


	3. Keep Saying He's Gone And The Pain Grows

A Moment Of Breath

When I finally fell asleep I woke again because Alex was crying. I walked to his room and picked him up. For the rest of the night I sat with him sleeping in my arms, while I kept thinking of Troy. What was he doing right now?

"Troy where are you?" a tear fell down my cheek, but I didn't care. I missed him so much. He hadn't even seen his own son. He had to come back, and I could feel in my heart he was going to.

I finally fell asleep, but had a nightmare about Troy's dead. But I was too sleepy to even wake up from the nightmare. But at around 10am I got waken by Noël she wanted breakfast. And Alex wasn't too happy either, I guess he was hungry too.

Later my mom and dad came over; they wanted to check on me, even though they had been here yesterday.

"Hey sweetie how are you?" my mom asked.

"Tired" I said looking up at them and then I smiled at Noël who had milk running down her chin.

"Hun he have been thinking, and we think it would be good for you to start dating"

"WHAT?" I almost yelled, but knew it wouldn't be good for Alex nor Noël.

"Well it's hard for you to take care of 2 kids on your own, and if you found a new guy he could help you"

"Am I really such a bad mom?" I was pissed. "Thanks a lot"

"No Hunnie, we didn't mean it like that" My mom said. "We were just thinking if you found a new guy and you got married again, then he could be there for all 3 of you and help you with everything"

"I'm doing fine! And I know you think Troy's not coming back, but he is"

"Gabby you know he's no.." I interrupted my dad, I didn't want to hear him say it.

"He is. I know it, and I'm not going to find anyone else, that would just be even worse especially for Noël. You think she has forgotten her father?"

"No of course not" my father said.

"Then how can you think it would be better if I got married again? And remember Troy and I are still married, and nothing is ever going to change that. He's my life, and even though you think he'll never come back, I'm going to wait for him until he comes back"

"But Hunnie they need a father" my mom said, and that made me even more pissed.

"Mum they have a father! And I'm never going to cut him out of their lives, he'll always be a part of them, even though he might not be here. And nothing can change that. I want Troy and no one else. So stop telling me what to do and that it would be better for us if I found someone else, 'cause it wouldn't. I can't believe you're even saying that, and how could you say that in front of Noël?" I looked at my little girl and she had tears running down her cheeks. Alex was sleeping in the living room, so I walked over to Noël and picked her up, as she cried in to my chest. "Now look what you did! You made her cry just because you said her father wasn't good enough"

"Sweetie you know we never said Troy wasn't good enough" her mom said.

"Yeah but I read between the lines, you need to found someone else. Who can help you with the kids. It will be better for you. To me that means you need to find someone better than Troy, since he isn't here. It's the same like saying he isn't good enough"

"But hun we would never…" my mom defended them.

"Right! Couldn't you just leave us alone? 'Cause I'm tired of all of you saying he isn't coming back he is. And how dare you say something like that in front of her" I looked down at Noël. "See she was smiling until you came, but you both made her cry. Why does everybody have to make thinks even worse?"

"Hun we didn't mean to" my dad said.

"Sure you didn't. You know what I don't even care. Just leave, 'cause I don't need anybody here to make us even more sad, it hurts more than enough already, but for some reason, everybody keeps making it worse! You know what just leave, 'cause this is me and Troy's house. See it's also Troy's and I could never let somebody else into it. So just leave us alone. We don't need any of you"

With that they left. And Noël kept crying. I knew how much she missed Troy, and I was actually thinking she missed him more than me. He was her hero, her friend, her role model, her teddy bear, her everything. Sure he was that for me too, but it was always Noël and Troy who played with each other, and sometimes Troy was actually acting like he was younger than Noël. But I just loved watching them when they were playing like that.

Of course Troy was my hero too, my rock, my best friend, my love, actually he was everything. But Noël and Troy had a bond I had never seen between anybody before. And I was sure her love for him, was keeping him alive. 'Cause he knew how much she needed him, and therefore he had to stay alive for her.

"Mommy when's daddy coming home?" she asked between tears.

"I don't know baby, but he wants you to be a big girl for him. And then he might come back really soon. At least I hope he is" I kissed her forehead. And I actually saw a little smile on her face, Troy's smile.


	4. Only Wish This Year

A Moment Of Breathe

Days past by and there was still no sign of Troy.

I started wondering if he was actually coming back, even though my heart kept telling me he was. I always dreamed about him, so I was thinking my subconscious knew he was coming home and that I just had to believe in fate. But I wanted a sign, just anything. Then I heard Troy's voice singing.

_Well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
you saw her bathing on the roof  
her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
she tied you to her kitchen chair  
she broke your throne and she cut your hair  
and from your lips she drew the hallelujah_

"_Troy?"_

"_You miss me hun?"_

"_More than you ever know" I said and he walked closer to me._

"_Troy how can you be here?"_

"_Because you believe in me, but I'm fading away. 'Cause you have started doubting on me"_

"_Troy NO. I believe in you. You can't leave me"_

"_But I'm going to if you don't look in to your heart" he came even closer and it almost felt like he was touching me._

"_In my heart? What will I see in my heart?" but he faded away. "TROY NO!"_

I fell to the floor crying. Was he actually going to leave if I stopped believing in him? I had to be strong for him, I had to, even though it felt like he would never come back. But what was there to see in my heart?

Then it hit me, like someone was pulling a knife through my heart, but the pain disappeared again after a few seconds. I saw Troy smiling in my heart, and I fell all his love coming up in me. And for the first time in a long time it felt like he was actually coming back, and that he was closer than we thought he was.

"Mommy you wanna play with mud?" Noël said smiling as she walked inside.

"Sorry hun I can't I need to watch after Alex, but we can play something inside"

"But I want to play with mud" she said begging.

"And I would love to play with you, but I can't sweetie. And daddy's not here"

"But I want daddy, he'll play with me"

"I know he would, but he isn't here, and I don't know when he'll come back, so you just have to play with mud on your own or play inside with me" Tears ran down Noël's cheeks and she ran out. I didn't mean to hurt her, but I knew I had. "Noël, sweetie come back" I yelled running after her.

"No mommy, I'll stay out here in the mud 'til daddy comes back, then he'll play with me"

"Sweetie you can't stay out here until he comes back"

"YES! 'Cause I want daddy, and he'll want me to wait for him" she looked at the sky, as if she saw Troy looking down at her.

Weeks past by and it was the middle of December. Of course Noël hadn't stayed out there. After an hour she came crying in to my arms, telling me how much she wanted Troy back. He really was her everything. And I knew no matter how long it would take, she'd never forget about him. Even though she was only 2 when he left.

"Sweetie what do you want for Christmas?"

"Daddy?"

"You want daddy?"

"Yeah I want daddy here with me, and mommy and baby. Then he would be here to protect us" That was also my only wish this year, for Troy to come back, but I knew that wasn't realistic. And Noël was only 3 of course she wanted him back, but was that really her only wish?

"Angel don't you want anything else? What about a doll? Or a teddy bear? Or maybe a new basketball?"

"No I just want daddy"

Well she had always been something special, but only have one wish for Christmas as a 3 year old. That wasn't normal. It shouldn't be like that, it wasn't fair on her, she needed her dad. Even though Troy would always be the only thing she needed, it still wasn't right that her daughter only wished for her daddy to come home this Christmas.


	5. What Happened?

A Moment Of Breathe

It was Christmas Eve, and Noël kept hoping her daddy would come home for Christmas.

"Mommy you think Santa will bring daddy home?"

"I don't know baby"

"Haven't Noël been a good girl this year? Maybe that's why daddy's not home, because I'm a bad girl"

"Of course you're not a bad girl sweetie, and if Santa doesn't bring your daddy doesn't mean you have been bad"

"It doesn't?" she looked at Gabriella with tearful eyes.

"No sweetie of course not. You're the best daughter someone could ever have, and Santa knows that"

"Does daddy too?"

"Of course daddy knows that, he wouldn't change you for anything"

"He wouldn't" Noël asked looking Gabriella in the eyes.

"Of course not you're his little princess and you mean the world to him. Well you have to go to bed now, else Santa can't bring you any presents if you aren't asleep"

"Will you read a fairytale for me first?"

"Of course. Which one?"

"Beauty and the beast"

"Okay then" Noël crawled up in her bed and Gabriella started reading. "Once upon a time there was this girl called Belle…."

_Gabriella's POV_

After only a minute Noël was asleep so I turned off the light and walked out of her room. Both of the children were asleep. Tomorrow was Christmas day and I really wanted Troy to be there. If he didn't come home, it would be the first Christmas since Noël got born that we hadn't spent together.

I walked downstairs and looked to the photo album. There were pictures from when we graduated together, from Noël's birth, our wedding, holidays, birthdays. Everything we had ever done together. And for every page I cried harder, especially of the picture where Troy was holding Noël for the first time. I had never in my entire life seen him so happy. He had even tears in his eyes. God I missed him, and I think things were hurting Noël more than it did me.

It was only about 9pm but since Troy had been gone, I couldn't find a reason for staying up late.

I woke up around 7am there was a noise in the kitchen. I was hoping it was just Noël that had woken up early because she had been too excited. So I walked in to Alex's room and picked him up. "Hey buddy. I'm sorry mommy's waking you" and then I walked to Noël's room just to check if it was her who were downstairs. But she was still in the room. "Noël sweetie wake up"

"It's early" she said slowly opening her sleepy eyes.

"I now hun but it's Christmas" that made her wake completely, but I had to stop her from running downstairs afraid of who might be there. I took her hand and we walked downstairs slowly. I started smelling waffles and did not understand any of this. "Hello who's this?" I asked slowly afraid of who it could be. The noise came from the kitchen and I got a big shock when I saw the person, but Noël ran over to the person faster than I could say Christmas.

"DADDY!" She screamed running over to Troy and he lifted her and swung her around. He kissed her all over and Noël hugged him tight. "I missed you daddy" she said crying. "I love you daddy"

"I missed you too princess" I saw tears forming in Noël's eyes and I started crying. Troy wiped away Noël's tears. "I love you princess" She cuddled on to his chest. I just stood there with Alex in my arms like a statue. Troy slowly walked over to me with Noël in his arms. "You know tears don't look too good on you" he said smiling at me.

"Never ever scare me like that again!" I said as a demand between my tears.

"I won't" he said smiling and leant in kissing me passionately and it felt amazing. And then Noël started kissing our cheeks which made both of us smile. Troy looked down at Alex and an even bigger smile was placed on his face. "Is this really…"

"Yes Troy this is your son Alex Troy Bolton. You know we never talked about naming him, so I just thought I would give him your names" I said handing him to Troy. "It's perfect Bella. Hey buddy I'm your daddy" he kissed his cheek and I saw a tear run down his cheek. And I began crying again.

"Brie don't cry"

"I can't help it, what happened to you?"

"Well I guess you know about the plane, I think I was the only one who survived. It took a few days before I came to a city and then I couldn't find anyone who could help me get a plane back here. They kept saying I had to get to another city, but I had no idea how to get there. After a month or maybe longer I don't remember I found a man who drove me to the other city. But then getting a plane wasn't that easy and I had only a few dollars on me and I couldn't pay with that. But after a long time I found a man from America and he helped me get back here. And as you can see I'm here now"

I was crying so badly. "Why didn't you call? You know we have been out of ourselves for months"

"I'm sorry babe, but my phone disappeared and none of the phone boxes was able to call here. I'm really sorry for the way you must have been feeling without me"

"It's okay I'm just glad you're here now. But everybody thinks you're dead"

"You didn't?"

"No and I tried to convince everybody else but they wouldn't listen"

"At least my family believed in me" he said smiling.

"Yeah but Noël the most, there wasn't a single day when she didn't ask me when you were coming home. And every time I had to look in to her eyes and disappoint her. Not knowing if you were ever coming back"

"Hey look at me, right at me" he lifted my chin. "I'm not gonna leave you ever again, this is where I'm supposed to be and there's nowhere else that I would rather be, than with my beautiful wife and our amazing children."

"Daddy" Noël said. "You may not leave me again, I missed you daddy" Noël was still crying.

He hugged her tight, with his protective arms. "I won't buddy. I'm not letting you go! I promise you that!" he assured her and he was going to keep his promise.

I just looked at them. I was paralyzed. I had missed these moments between them. Troy gave her a kiss and then he looked at me.

He leaned in and we kissed passionately. "This is the best Christmas ever" Noël said and we both smiled at her.

The End


End file.
